I'm tired
by KinHoshibara
Summary: Sakura is tired of chasing after Sasuke all this years. She decides to give up Her heart is now relaxed, not having to take in all those rejections, she realizes the others who like her. What does sasuke think of the new sakura and the guys? SASUSAKU? DISCONTINUED
1. giving up just now

**(Author note)**

**Aya: "hi, readers! I hope you'll like my sasusaku fanfic. As early as now, I'd like to say that… please… NO FLAMES!"**

**"DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND IT'S CHARACTERS!!!" **

* * *

**Chapter 1: giving up just now…**

Kakashi-sensei dismissed team 7 earlier today. Surprisingly, especially for Sasuke, Sakura wasn't tailing Sasuke anymore. Instead, she secretly stayed at their training grounds to… train. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was walking down the street and he found no one tailing him. Right now, he was indeed alone.

* * *

"**HA! HA! HA! HIYA! HA! HA! HA! HIYA!"** Sakura cried aloud. Her shrieks weren't like laughing; they were more like battle cries.

She kept attacking her tree stump, which had the same height as her. Her mind was crowded with deep thoughts that simply made her wanna cry but she forced them in. She released all her anger out on her training. She was fed up. She never wanted to be called a weakling once again.

Her thoughts clouded her mind that she couldn't even notice her arms and legs bleeding. She was positive and she was serious, she's going to agree.

* * *

**flashback**

"**SASUKE-KUN!" **Sakura cried out.

They were in a room in the hospital with Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi. Sasuke had just been taken back from Orochimaru by force. Tsunade was kind of hard on Sasuke, she wanted to cut his ninja privileges but after she heard the story from Kakashi, she changed her mind. In the end of the battle, Sasuke killed Orochimaru himself. Sasuke lost the people's trust but at least he's still a ninja.

Tsunade just forbid him from leaving konoha once again and making any contact with the enemy forces. Sakura was relieved that Sasuke hadn't lost his ninja privileges in konoha.

Even if it's been 3 years and they're now sixteen year olds, Sasuke still acts the same around Sakura. He still rejects everything she offers and he avoids her once again. This hurt Sakura too much.

Sakura had her arms around Sasuke's neck as she called his name. Surprisingly for Sakura, he shoves her off. She hugged him before but he never shoved her off. What could've gone wrong? Whatever made Sasuke so angry at her?

**End flashback**

'_I'll never win his heart. I might as well move on when it's still early.'_ She thought as she gave off an ending punch that made a huge hole through the middle of her tree stump.

She relaxed her arms to her side.

"Sayonara… Sasuke… kun."

A tear trickled down her cheeks and fell to the dusty ground.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Sakura walked to their training grounds and obviously, there was Sasuke who always comes first. She had the feeling of frustration upon seeing the Uchiha prodigy. She had no idea why.

"Morning, Sasuke." She greeted him tonelessly and looked away.

'_What's her problem? Wait a minute, did she just call me Sasuke instead of Sasuke-kun?'_he thought.

He stood there staring at her back, trying not to be caught doing so.

"Morning, everybody!" Naruto greeted as he ran towards them both.

"Morning, Naruto." Sakura tonelessly said without even sparing him a smile from her.

As usual, Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto sensed it as well.

'_What's with Sakura? She never had been this down in the dumps before.'_ Naruto thought as he stared at Sakura.

Sakura felt their gazes but she plainly ignored them. This time, it was Kakashi's turn to show up. With a puff of smoke, he appeared before them, late as usual.

"Morning!" Kakashi greeted them.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Morning, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto happily greeted back.

"Morning." Sakura simply said.

"Sakura, are you okay? You look a little under the weather today." Kakashi asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot in mind." She replied.

"Ok. I just hope it doesn't bother your training." Kakashi said.

"It won't." Sakura said as she gave a faint smile.

Today, Kakashi would like to train them one by one.

"Ok. Now, I'll be testing your skills one by one. I'll be using Henge No Jutsu (transformation skill) to transform into someone you least expect." Kakashi explained.

He pointed at Naruto and Naruto stood up. Kakashi performed the hand seal and transformed into… Hyuuga… Hinata!

"H-Hinata! Kakashi-sensei, I can't fight Hinata. She's too sweet." Naruto complained.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but this is what I chose for you, you're just gonna have to deal with It." The fake Hinata said.

* * *

**(Author note)**

**Aya: "well, I hope you liked it. Please review and proceed to next chapter, if I already updated. I accept anonymous reviews. Thank you!"**


	2. i'm no weakling!

(Author note)

Aya: "hi, readers! Arigatou for all the reviews! Sorry for writing short chapters. I just love cliffhangers… hehehe! This chapter's kinda shorter, but it has more suspense, especially the next chapter! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Drum roll please!"

Chapter 2: I'm no weakling!

"Good, you managed to defeat me in less than an hour." Kakashi congratulated Naruto.

Kakashi pointed at Sasuke and Sasuke stood up. Kakashi performed the hand seals and transformed into…Haruno Sakura!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out.

"Don't worry Sakura." The fake Sakura smiled.

"Are you ready Sasuke-kun?" the fake Sakura said in a very girly manner.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

'_Was I really that girly? Was I really that… of a flirt?' _Sakura thought about herself as she watched Kakashi's way off imitating her.

She was disgusted of herself. No wonder Sasuke thought she was annoying. She clenched her hands into fists. Naruto noticed this.

"Very good, Sasuke. You managed to beat me in thirty minutes." Kakashi congratulated Sasuke.

'_Surely Sasuke must be thanking Kakashi that he chose me! Am I THAT weak? No! I won't lose to them, especially to an Uchiha jerk!'_ her thoughts shocked her but she couldn't help it, her blood was boiling. People were judging her a little too much.

Kakashi pointed at Sakura and she stood up in an instant, she was excited and she wanted to prove that girls could do just as well as men. She wanted this. She was ready.

Kakashi stood from a distance and he performed the hand seals and when the puff of smoke started to faint… there he was, Kakashi transformed into… none other than Uchiha Sasuke!

Sakura suddenly had a worried expression. Sasuke and Naruto thought it was just the same expression as before. The shadows of her bangs covered her face. Her fists tightened.

"Are you giving up, Sakura? Why, can't you hit me?" the fake Sasuke teased her emotionlessly.

"No. I'm just warming up!" and with that said, her hands were now armed with kunais and shurikens.

It was weird for the three men; Sakura was smiling as she attacked the fake Sasuke. It was as if she was enjoying it. Sakura's fast moves and well-planned attacks injured the fake Sasuke everywhere.

'_Now, for the finale!'_ she amusingly thought.

Sakura appeared behind him, pulled his arms, and twisted them behind him. Sakura tied his hand together with chakra strings and she kicked him high from the back. This attack made the fake Sasuke fall flat on the ground, his face buried in the dirt. Sakura surprisingly had an arm around his neck, her hand grasping on a kunai that wounded his neck a little.

Sasuke and Naruto were speechless; they never thought Sakura would even consider torturing a fake Sasuke.

Kakashi returned to his true form and congratulated Sakura.

"Excellent, Sakura. You managed to defeat me in ten minutes sharp; I didn't even have the chance to use sharingan." Kakashi said.

(That afternoon)

"Show yourself!" Sakura demanded aggressively.

"Why were you tailing me, Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke appeared from the shadows.

"The famous Uchiha Sasuke, I thought you wanted to be alone. I gave you your wish. So, why are you tailing me all of a sudden?" Sakura asked coolly.

"That's why. What's with the attitude?" he asked tonelessly.

"To be honest, I've always been like this. I've just been hiding it all these years. It's so nice to finally be free." She said, looking up at the sky, dreamily.

"Well, I answered your question. Could you leave me alone? It's annoying." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

'_She's teasing me.' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was giggling and Sakura started to get irritated.

"What's so funny?" she angrily asked.

"Quit it. You're just testing me. Give it up, you know I don't love you." Sasuke said seriously.

"I know that and I already did. I've already given up being your fan girl. I realized that you'll never love me back and so I quit. Isn't it already obvious… that I'm entirely over you? I just realized it, you're just a pretty boy to me now." she teasingly but honestly said.

(Author note)

Aya: "well, I hope you liked it. Please review and proceed to next chapter, if I already updated. I accept anonymous reviews. Arigatou, ja ne!"


	3. Change of heart?

(Author note)

Aya: "hi, readers! Arigatou for all the reviews! Sorry for writing short chapters. I just love cliffhangers… hehehe! I hope I entertained you last time! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Drum roll please!"

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

**Chapter 3: Change of heart?**

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Can't take the heat?" Sakura teased.

Sakura liked teasing Sasuke. It was her first time and she was enjoying it. It was as if she had the upper hand and he couldn't fight back. He stayed silent.

"Cat got your tongue? If you're not talking, I might as well be on my way. Don't even think about following me, okay." Sakura coolly said.

She turned around and waved goodbye. Sasuke was once again speechless. He never thought Sakura could be so… cold.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

**(The next day)**

When team 7 met at their training grounds, Kakashi as usual came late. He brought some news stating that they are assigned for a C-rank mission.

"Hatane-san, a civilian of the village of Wind asked us to retrieve a lost item. Just two days ago, someone broke into their mansion and stole an important parchment of their family that tells of a hidden treasure hidden hundreds of years ago. We are to secretly find the robber within the city and retrieve the parchment without anyone to know about the robbery and the item stolen." Kakashi read his scroll and hid it in the pocket of his vest.

"We will be leaving for the Wind Country tomorrow at 4:00 am sharp. Be sure to pack for at least a week. You are dismissed." Kakashi announced and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_This time, I **WON'T** hide behind their backs. I'll show them that I toocan become a front liner. I won't lose.' _Sakura thought with a smile.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

**(The Next Day)**

As she packed her weapons and other belongings, she couldn't wipe the smirk on her face. Her thoughts of finally being part of a battle cheered her on and boosted her confidence.

Right now, she felt good about not having to become a burden once again. She has definitely changed for the better. She giggled.

"O-K! Kami-sama, I promise. I **WILL** prove myself worthy and I will never be called a weakling once again." Sakura vowed.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

**Flashback**

"You're weak. Ninjas like you deserve to- **DIE!**"

**End Flashback**

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

She could still hear those words that most people utter to her during battle. It pained her like a pang in the heart. However, that will all change. She will not let anyone utter those words to her again and **LIVE**!

"Ohayo, Sasuke!" Sakura waved at him from afar.

As usual, Sasuke didn't answer, instead, he just waved back at her. Sakura smiled yet she couldn't quite notice the slight change in Sasuke. Three years ago, would he wave at her like this? Would he acknowledge her so easily? She shrugged it off.

Sakura stood in front of the gate. She looked out at the horizon. She smiled.

'_Yosh! I will definitely be able to prove myself.'_ She thought.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" an orange suited boy called from afar.

As he halted in front of them, gave Sakura an excited smile and gave Sasuke the usual glare between them.

"Yosh! This mission will be so awesome! Aren't you so excited?" Naruto asked.

"I sure am. I've been packing a lot since yesterday. I hope I've got enough weapons." Sakura said as she smiled back at him.

"Now, is everybody ready?" a silver-haired masked man appeared before them.

"**HAI!**" the two shinobis exclaimed.

"Why now, aren't you so excited about this mission, Sakura? You seem so energized today." Kakashi complimented with a smile hidden beneath his mask.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. It's nothing. I'm just a little hyper today." She replied happily.

"Well then, let's get going." Kakashi told them.

They leaped from tree to tree and stopped when needed. Their journey from the leaf to the wind country was fortunately short; it only took half a day.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

"Halt. Show me your papers." A ninja that guards the main gates of the wind country scanned the papers of team 7 from konoha.

"Very well, you may pass." He granted them entrance.

The village was quite calm at that time of their arrival. The place nearly looked as peaceful as konoha.

They stumbled upon a huge Japanese mansion. A plaque read** 'HATANE RESIDENCE' **in big bold Japanese characters.

"Here we are. We'd better ring the doorbell for our briefing." Kakashi instructed.

Naruto volunteered. He reached up for the button and pressed it. A soothing sound came from inside the mansion.

As they waited, someone unlocked the door from inside and opened it for the four ninjas. A young man about the age of nineteen greeted them with a warm smile.

"Are you the ninjas from konoha? Welcome, come in!" he sweetly said with such a charming voice.

He has bright blue eyes and black hair. His eyes look so entrancing. His complexion is as pale as snow. His hair is short with a quite attractive flyaway style; his bangs cover his left eye, which increased his charm. His body is well built as seen from his casual clothes.

'_**DAMMIT!!! HE'S GODDAMN H-O-T, HOT!!!' **_

It seems that inner Sakura has just been unleashed and is hitting on this man before her. Unfortunately, Sakura was thinking the same.

"Coming in?" he said to Sakura.

"Oh…r-right!" she stammered.

For years, it's been a while since she acted like this in front of a guy.

As she brushed pass him, her bangs overshadowed her face, which is flushing quite furiously.

Naruto noticed this and he faced each Sakura and the man back and forth. Sasuke noticed this and his eyes were shockingly twitching. Kakashi noticed this and she just smiled madly.

"This way please." The man showed the way into the mansion.

'_Who is he?' _Sakura thought.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

(Author note)

Aya: "Didn't you just **LOVE **this chapter! I keep giggling and squealing as I wrote it. My hands were even shaking. I wonder, what would happen during their stay in the wind country? Who is the hottie? What would Sasuke feel? Naruto? Kakashi? Especially, Sakura? What'll happen if they'd have to leave? Till next time, tomodachi!"

"Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and proceed to next chapter, if I already updated. I accept anonymous reviews. Arigatou, ja ne!"


	4. Little by Little

(Author note)

Aya: "hi, readers! Arigatou for all the reviews! As early as now, I'd like to say, Please NO FLAMES! Moku is just a mono character and so please do not curse me with foul words that may be even beyond my vocab!"

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

**Chapter 4: Little by Little**

"**Welcome, young ninjas**!" A man greeted them with a sweet smile as they entered the lounge.

He seemed to be there for quite some time, waiting for none other than the four Konoha ninjas. The ninjas sat down on the pillows that seem to be prepared only for them.

"I see you've met Moku, my eldest. So, how was your trip?" He asked with yet another kind smile.

"It was fine on the way here." Kakashi replied.

"Well then, shall we get to business? Moku, the tea." He said calmly.

Moku then left them alone to fetch the tea from the kitchen. He could've asked one of the maids to do it but they might eavesdrop in the process.

"The situation is like this. Our family, the Hatane, have been living in the wind for many years. Not one from our clan has travelled far from this region for it serves as our eternal home. Here, somewhere in this country lies our family treasure, the Shikaku, as it is named by our forefathers. It holds the hidden secret of our family's Blood Line. Just a week ago late at night, someone broke into our abode and has taken the very scroll which held the Shikaku's secret and whereabouts. We have no idea of how he or she knew about the treasure and furthermore about the scroll hidden so carefully." He sighed sadly.

"So, you hired us to retrieve the lost scroll and apprehend the thief?"

Sakura asked.

"But there's more to it. The thief must be… **KILLED**!" he exclaimedquite seriously.

"…killed…" Naruto repeated the emphasized word.

"Yes. The Hatane family's Treasure must be kept secret and the knowledge of this should not be spread. If it were, I fear that my family would be in great danger." He sadly explained further.

"And so, if possible, can you please work secretly? We are more than welcome to have you with us and the maids are more than happy to attend to all your needs. You may rest for today. Look around town if you'd like. My son might show you around, considering he doesn't have any chores or training for today. But before that…" he was interrupted.

"Otosan," Moku entered the room with a tray of tea in his hands.

"Oh, Moku! Please, show them their rooms." He told Moku.

"**Sure, come with me." He gestured for them to follow him.**

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

"Here are your rooms. Kakashi-san will take the first room, Naruto and Sasuke will be roommates in the room next to your sensei, and Sakura will be staying in the room in front of Kakashi-san's. Well then, Check 'em out." He announced with a smile.

Kakashi held up his key, so did Sakura and Sasuke, and they all turned it and slightly pushed the door open.

A short silence filled the hallway. The ninjas were stunned in place.

"**Sasuke-teme, this room makes five-star hotels look like alleyways!" **Naruto exclaimed so loud.

Sasuke and Naruto's room had a baby blue and white color scheme. It was downright glamorous… not to mention luxurious!

"**Sugoi! (Awesome!) " **Sakura complimented as she was amazed.

Her room (A/N: obviously!) had a pink and white color scheme.

"Impressive, indeed!" Kakashi complemented as well.

His room had a black and white color scheme. All of their rooms were indeed luxurious and glamorous. Each room had a wide-screen TV, a queen-sized bed or two, a personal bathroom, an animal skin carpet in front of the fireplace and a small refrigerator. It was indeed surprising.

"I'm glad you like 'em! After unpacking your belongings, please meet me downstairs." He started to walk until someone stopped him.

"Why is it that Sasuke and should share rooms? Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei both have their own personal rooms." Naruto complained.

"**BAKA, quit complaining!" **Sakura appeared behind him and placed him in a headlock.

"First of all, Sakura is the only girl and it would be quite inappropriate for the lady to room with a man. Second, Kakashi-san is your sensei, who deserves much respect. The two of you are both genin and of the same gender, there is no reason to have you all in separate rooms." Moku explained.

"B-but wait a minute! Whose room is right next to Sakura-chan's?" Sakura finally let Naruto go but he began protest once again.

"Mine!" Moku said.

A short silence once again engulfed the place and slowly disintegrated.

"If there are no further questions, I'll be going then." Moku left with that said.

Sasuke accidentally glanced at Sakura and he saw her cheeks tainted with a light tint of red and is still staring blankly at Moku's retreating figure.

"Sasuke-teme, I'm taking the bed at the right side of the room, okay! You can take the one beside the Balcony." Naruto told him, which woke him from his constant staring.

"Dobe!" he entered his room as well.

"That was interesting." Those were Kakashi's last words before he disappeared into his own room.

Sakura disappeared into her own room as well and began unpacking her belongings. She still couldn't believe the wealth of the Hatane family but it was reasonable for Hatane owns nearly half of every business in town.

She hurried for she didn't want to wait Moku downstairs.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto called.

"Hn." He replied, giving the fox-boy a hint of acknowledgement.

"Do you think Sakura-chan likes Moku-san or does Moku-san like Sakura-chan? They seem to be connecting for some reason." Naruto just blurted out all of a sudden.

Luckily, Naruto was busy burying his head in his bag that he didn't notice Sasuke's reaction.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

"Sakura-chan, over here." Moku called as she stepped down the stairs.

He was drinking tea as he waited for the others. Sakura decided to wait with him and she sat in front of him.

"Sakura-chan, what's your career path?" Moku asked.

"I'm training to become a medic-nin." Sakura replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be a great medic-nin, it suites you perfectly." Moku complimented.

Sakura couldn't help but flush as her reaction.

"**SAKURA-CHAN!" **A high-pitched voice broke into the room and nearly damaged Sakura's eardrums.

"It seems like they're ready." Moku whispered.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

(Author note)

Aya: "Wow, isn't Sasuke suddenly acknowledging Sakura a little TOO much than the usual? I wonder what'll happen during their stay. Till next time, tomodachi!"

"Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and proceed to next chapter, if I already updated. I accept anonymous reviews. Arigatou, ja ne!"

"Keep the reviews comin'! I'm workin' on the next chapter and so I'd like to hear from you. Your comments, suggestions, questions, requests are all welcome. Please Review! Arigatou!"


	5. A Ninjas' Job

(Author note)

Aya: "hi, readers! Arigatou for all the reviews! As early as now, I'd like to say, Please NO FLAMES! Moku is just a mono character and so please do not curse me with foul words that may be even beyond my vocab!"

"Moku is just a client of our dear ninjas. I'd also like to remind you that I DO NOT OWN Naruto!!!"

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

**Chapter 5: A Ninja's Job**

"Moku-san, is there any place that serves ramen nearby?" Naruto gluttonously asked, looking very hungry.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped.

"I'm not so sure, I don't eat ramen that much." Moku replied.

They were walking down a busy street as Moku informed them of the important sights and stores that they might need to know about. They continued to walk through dozens of stores that held weapons, maps, books, restaurants, hotels, and other businesses. But of course, the most important store for a ninja at work would be the weapons shop. Moku showed them the park and other busy areas that need knowing a little about.

Sakura was quite close to Moku; actually, she's walking right beside him. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi followed behind, wherein they could picture the two from behind. It pissed them off.

Sasuke was practically clenching his fists the whole time. Naruto seemed quite annoyed with their so-called** _friendly_ **environment and sometimes tried to interrupt by asking dumb questions. Kakashi, as always, quietly admired the view.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

**(That night)**

Moku was told by his father to call the ninjas for dinner was served downstairs at the dining room and so Moku went up and told them.

The four ninjas came down all at the same time and as they entered the dining room, they gawked.

The table before them is filled with different food, all garnished beautifully and elegantly. Only one wasn't garnished and beautifully cooked and Naruto familiarized it as…

"**RAMEN!!!" **the blond ran towards his precious meal and sat at the nearest place to it, which is the middle, right between Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura sat across of Kakashi and unexpectedly, Moku appeared and sat beside her. Sakura flushed.

"Naruto-san, I requested ramen to be served tonight. I hope you like it." he told Naruto with a smile.

"Moku-san…" Naruto's words trailed off as his eyes started to tear up with happiness.

Then, the head of the Hatane family entered the room and greeted the ninjas and his eldest son, Moku. He sat beside Moku.

"Good Evening!" he greeted nicely and everyone greeted back.

"Well, I have prepared for you a feast. Tomorrow, you will start you mission then. I wish you all good luck and be careful. May I know what will be your first move, sensei?" he asked Kakashi.

"Well, tomorrow, we will start off by investigating the room that was broken in, if it is fine with you Hatane-san." Kakashi said.

"If it will hasten this mission, why not. Moku will personally escort you to the vault early tomorrow. I will not be here tomorrow for I have a meeting with my co-workers and so if you have any questions Moku will gladly answer them." With that said by his father, Moku nodded.

"Well then, let us eat!" he announced.

"**Itadekimasu!" **they all said.

Naruto hurriedly served himself a bowlful of ramen and ate it up with haste. Sakura took some sushi, Sasuke ate riceballs and Kakashi ate some kirimi. They had eaten a lot that night, knowing that they would be dead serious with the mission starting tomorrow.

"Don't worry, Naruto. The ramen is made especially for you." Moku told him as he noticed that Naruto was hesitating on finishing all the ramen by himself.

With that heard, Naruto ate four more bowls of ramen until he finished the whole set.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

**(The next day)**

The ninjas woke up early along with Moku. Moku escorted them through the house until they found the vault. The so-called vault was a secured room in the middle of the Hatane household wherein workers of the household are forbidden to loiter around. Moku entered a password with quick speed that the ninjas behind them couldn't decode the buttons he pressed.

Inside, a pile of scrolls rests on one side and beside that pile was a desk with drawers that are filled with important documents. The scrolls seem to be secret jutsus that the Hatane clan treasured as their own.

"That's where the map was taken." Moku pointed to a painting of probably an ancestor of his.

Kakashi looked behind the photo and found a small vault that is unlocked for its security lock seemed to have been tampered with.

When he opened the vault, he saw nothing inside.

Kakashi sighed, knowing that this mission might take a while since there weren't any clues found by that time.

Using his sharingan, Sasuke glanced around the room and he found something that seems to be recently used with chakra.

He searched the desk and when he reached under it, he grabbed hold of something.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she took notice of the object in his hand.

Sasuke opened his hand and there laid a clue. A puppet shaped as a spider and broken strings were still attached. Kakashi took notice of it.

"The robber must've been a puppeteer. He used this to open the security lock from inside and probably used it to tamper the vault's lock as well." Kakashi speculated.

The spider was indeed small. There were still some cut chakra stings that were attached to it.

"So, this must've fallen off his clothes when he was rushing to escape. We woke up when our secondary alarm was set off but when we got here he was gone." Moku explained.

"So, it's like all we have to do is know all the puppet masters of this place… then we've got 'em." Naruto analyzed as he scratched the back of his head in thought.

"You've got it, **dobe**." Sasuke reassured him.

"**Teme…" **Naruto shot back an insult.

"Come to think of it, there is a shop owned by a great puppet master nearby. The owner is over sixty years old, he couldn't have broken easily at his age but he might know if anyone purchased a spider recently." Moku told them.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

"Here it is…" Moku softly announced.

He pointed to a small shop that seemed to be quite deserted of costumers at the time. It was the right moment for an investigation. The five ninjas came in and they were greeted by hideous looks… from lifeless puppets.

"**Yikes!" **Naruto shrieked as he realized that he was inches away from a lifeless ghoul-like puppet.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" an old voice said aloud from the counter at the left.

The man seemed to look invisible for he nearly looked like his creations. He's all wrinkly and old. Doesn't he have a son to takeover the business? The guy must've rejected the offer knowing the place is quite creepy and is no condition to attract any customers.

"Creepy…" Naruto whispered then shuddered as if wanting to cling tight onto someone closest to him, which would be Sasuke.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

(Author note)

Aya: "Our ninjas are in for some detective work. Will they find the culprit? On the other hand, will the culprit find them? Till next time, tomodachi!"

"Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and proceed to next chapter, if I already updated. I accept anonymous reviews. Arigatou, ja ne!"

"Keep the reviews comin'! I'm workin' on the next chapter and so I'd like to hear from you. Your comments, suggestions, questions, requests are all welcome. Please Review! Arigatou!"


	6. Barely there!

(Author note)

Aya: "hi, readers! Gomennasai, I haven't updated for a long long time! I wanna thank you all for being so patient with me. I just currently had a huge case of writer's block that's affecting my fanfics. Gomennasai!"

"Arigatou for all the reviews! As early as now, I'd like to say, Please NO FLAMES! Moku is just a mono character!"

"Moku is just a client of our dear ninjas. I'd also like to remind you that I DO NOT OWN Naruto!"

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

**Chapter 6: Barely there …**

Within the spooky store, the five ninjas scurried to the counter lit by a dim light.

"Hello, Ojisan!" Moku greeted the old man.

"Ohayou! What brings you here?" the old man replied.

Kakashi stepped in.

"Ojisan, did you happen to sell a small puppet spider recently?" he asked.

"Um… gomen. As you can see, I'm a little aged. However, Mayumi might know. Mayumi-chan!" he called.

A few seconds later, a young teenage girl gracefully walked in from the barely closed door beside the counter. The girl has red hair and sparkly fuchsia-colored eyes. Her hair is tied backing a half-pony and her short bangs beautifully framed her face.

"Hai, Otosan?" She chimed in.

"**Oh**, we have customers." She declared.

Eyeing each person, she suddenly flushed beet red. The ninjas saw this and some of them had question marks on their minds.

"Daughter, they would like to know if I sold a puppet spider recently but unfortunately, I don't quite remember. Do you?" the old man asked.

"Yes, we would like to know." Moku told her.

Suddenly, she flushed a little more. The other four ninjas glanced back and forth, from Moku to Mayumi then Mayumi to Moku.

Sakura giggled, which rewarded her with the Sasuke, Naruto, The old man and Moku's attention. Kakashi understood.

"What can I say; **Moku's got a pretty face**." Kakashi said aloud.

Sakura giggled again, Sasuke now understood and grimaced at the thought, Naruto stayed clueless, Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and Moku was clueless as Naruto.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-san?" Moku asked.

"Oh, Moku-san. You surely are oblivious." Sakura smiled at Moku's clueless expression.

"Well anyways, back to the subject." Kakashi told Mayumi.

"Ah… um… hai! Um, I do remember… a man… came in here while my father was asleep… he did buy a spider… a small one as a matter of fact." She stuttered.

"Do you know who he is?" Moku asked.

She shook her head.

"Do you know where he lives?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head again.

"Do you remember his face?" Sakura asked.

"No. He had an anbu mask on."

"So, he's an anbu." Moku noted.

"It could've been anyone." Sasuke declared.

"Why is that? Only certified anbus have a mask." Kakashi asked.

"The anbu puppet over there is missing his mask. The suspect might have taken it." Sasuke cleverly explained.

"Oh my, so it is!" the old man said.

"So disappointing, we're up against a pro." Naruto sighed.

The group was clueless. The suspect was indeed prepared for this. Everyone was glancing here and there. Everyone was thinking of the possibilities but alas, the suspect's tracks were perfectly covered.

"What was he wearing?" Sakura asked Mayumi.

"Um, he was wearing a… um… an anbu mask, a tight short-sleeved black shirt and camouflage-colored slacks." She explained.

"He had no gloves?" Sakura asked.

"No." Mayumi replied.

"**Sakura**!" Kakashi, Moku and Naruto all said in unison.

Sasuke just smirked.

Sakura smiled victoriously.

"If he was the last person to enter this shop before us, his fingerprints should still be on the doorknob, both inside and outside." She explained.

"Sakura, you're a **genius**!" Moku complimented while she blushed.

"A-arigatou, Moku-san." She stammered, blushing again.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Ojisan, Mayumi-chan." Moku thanked.

Immediately, they crowded the door. Moku pulled a container of powder and tape from his side pocket and Sakura pulled some cotton from her own pack. Kakashi pulled an empty notebook from his vest and opened it. Sasuke tooksome tape, applied it firmly on the knob, and pulled it off later on. He then placed it in the notebook. Once they had four different fingerprints, they compared their own, Mayumi's and the old man's fingerprints with those they got from the doorknob. They happened to find and compare Naruto, Mayumi and the old man's fingerprints.

It was obvious that Mayumi and the old man's prints would be there because they both lock and unlock the store everyday. Naruto's prints were there because he was the last person to enter the shop and he closed it when he went in.

Only one fingerprint was left and it was the unknown suspect's print. It seems that the shop was rarely cleaned because no one bothered to clean an abandoned store and it seems that Mayumi is working at her stepmother's eatery every afternoon.

"**Now we've got the fingerprint**. We'll just have to visit the Kage tower and find who owns this print." Moku explained.

(A/N: I have no idea what the Kage in wind country is called. If you have any idea please tell me.)

"Ah, **let's go**!" Kakashi demanded.

And they left.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

At the Kage tower, the five ninjas were given permission to view the Wind country's personal scrolls with help from Moku.

They searched, they scanned, and they dug up every information about every individual located in the Wind.

They've been at it for five whole hours. They just finished viewing criminal records. It seems that there are many people, criminal or not, who goes in and out of the country. That would explain the rise and fall of the population. Kakashi pulled another scroll… and his eyes grew wide.

"**Hey, this is him**!" He cried.

Sakura, Sasuke, Moku and Naruto stood up and peeked at the scroll Kakashi is currently holding up. The man's fingerprint on the scroll matches the fingerprint sample they took from the puppets shop.

With a smile, except for Sasuke's smirk, they fixed up their work area and returned all the scrolls back to their proper drawers, shelves or carts.

"We'd better hurry before he discovers the family treasure." Moku said matter-of-factly.

Nervousness seemed to be heard from his words. The Hatane family is after all the most secretive and successful clan in the Wind Country. The Wind Country and its people respect the clan's privacy and their secretion of the clan's abilities.

"His name is Taniji Ruka, dark hair and brown eyes. He's an ex-convict from the sound village. He's extremely skilled and his techniques are dangerous. He escaped the sound prison several years ago and is still on the loose. Several years after his escape, no criminal acts were reported by his doing… until now." Kakashi explained as he led the group in search of the criminal.

"Any hint of his location?" Moku asked.

"No." Kakashi sighed.

A moment of silence…

"I… I think I know where he is."

(A/N: I was supposed to stop it here. However, since I made you all wait I guess you deserve it. It was my fault anyway for not updating.)

Moku stopped and every stopped as well as they gaped at him in surprise.

"**You do**?" Naruto asked.

Moku sighed and nodded.

"He might strike again tonight where the Hatane Shikaku Treasure is hidden. It's the Hatane family's prized possession. The scrolls he took were instruction and map to use and locate the Shikaku instruments. Father would probably kill me if the location was ever known by outsiders but nonetheless this is an emergency. We'd better hurry the sun is setting. Let's return home." He explained and suggested.

The Konoha ninjas were starting to get suspicious in this whole Hatane treasure business. They're too secretive.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

(At the Hatane Residence)

Moku lead the way through the Hatane main mansion. He stopped at a huge old looking door. He turned around.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

She knew something was the matter.

"It's gonna be a long trip and I'd be punished for bringing you into the secret room. Can you all please cover your eyes using your forehead-protector?" Moku asked.

The Konoha ninjas glanced at each other in utter confusion. Sharingan won't be too useful. The metal plate of the headband would block their sight. They're just going to have to use their other senses like hearing.

They just nodded and covered their eyes with their forehead-protectors.

**ooooo000O000ooooo**

(Author note)

Aya: "Hmm… something's very suspicious about the Hatane family. What could it be? What is this so-called Shikaku treasure? Will they apprehend the criminal, Taniji Ruka?"

"Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and proceed to next chapter, if I already updated. I accept anonymous reviews. Arigatou, ja ne!"

"Keep the reviews comin'! I'm workin' on the next chapter and so I'd like to hear from you. Your comments, suggestions, questions, requests are all welcome. Please Review! Arigatou!"


End file.
